Over the End
by Awesomedude2106
Summary: Hiccup x Astrid set a few months after HTTYD. Many fluff!
1. CH1 Tip of the Iceberg

It was a normal day for Hiccup, as well as the other dragon riders on Berk. They had just finished the day's training exercise, hand-to-hand combat,  
and everyone had a fair amount of excitement with that. But when Astrid got home, she found herself another source of excitement, the one between her legs,  
and her imagination. She didn't masturbate on anyone but Hiccup, ever. The other dragon riders seemed to be the only ones her age on berk, as most of the settlement was populated by generic male and female vikings. And of the dragon riders, Hiccup was the one she liked more than a little. Hiccup was also the only one she like-liked, (you know what I mean by that, right?) and therefore was the only one she masturbated on. After all of the, um, thoughts and desires had populated her brain, she walked up to her bedroom and slid the bolt over the door. She didn't want anyone to walk in on her (well, maybe just one person...). Then she started by loosening her belt and sliding a finger down and onto her clit, (she always started this way) and then in. Just as she slipped in a second finger, a knock came on her door. Instantly, she took her fingers out, wiped them on the bed, and tightened her belt. Then, she got up and quietly slipped the deadbolt off the door, then opened it. There was Hiccup. "Hey Astrid, Trader Johann hasn't shown up yet and my dad wants me to go and look for him... do you wanna come along?", he aked, "Sure," Astrid replied. Maybe she would pin hiccup to a tree and- "C'mon, lets go if we want to get back here before dark," Hiccup droned, "and you kinda froze up for a minute there, you alright,?" he further asked. "No, I'm fine, thanks. Let's go," Astrid replied,  
unhappy to have her fantasy interrupted, and at the same time joyful that her fantasy may come true in the next part. About half an hour later Hiccup was kinda tired of looking and was almost ready to go back to Berk and get some sleep, but Astrid had some plans. "Hey, Hiccup, that looks like Trader Johan's boat," Astrid shouted to Hiccup, "It is his boat, looks like he is just running late again," Hiccup replied. "Hiccup, what's that place over there,?" Astrid asked him, "I'm not sure," Hiccup replied, "Lets go see what it is," Astrid said, and turned Stormfly in the island's general direction. Hiccup sighed, and then followed on Toothless.  
When they landed, Astrid started walking over to a thick woods (you know what's coming for hiccup, dont you :D), then she paused and waited for hiccup to catch up.  
"You know, Astrid, I'm tired and I w-," Hiccup was interrupted as Astrid grabbed him and pinned him against a tree, "w-what is this for,?" Hiccup asked,  
"Do you like me Hiccup,?" "what!? of course I like you or I wouldn't have-," "no, no," Astrid interrupted, "I mean this kind of 'like'," and she gave Hiccup a big smooch right on the lips, "oh, you mean was it enjoyable to have you kiss me,?" Astrid blushed, "yeah, pretty much, that's what I'm asking you," "Well,  
I think I'll give you a non-worded answer," Hiccup said, and he spun Astrid around against the tree, and leaned into a kiss, which Astrid returned a moment later.  
"To be honest, I've felt the same way about you for a few years now," Astrid commented when she pulled away for a breather, "Me too, Astrid, me too," Hiccup said in an affectionate tone, and they both leaned back in. They were back to Berk soon, and they were both tired. They had kissed for almost half an hour, and let me tell you, it was vigorous kissing indeed! 


	2. CH2 Make up or Makeout

These makeshift makeout sessions went on for almost 6 months, and sooner or later, one of them was gonna propose to the other, as they were almost upon the age.  
Hiccup was 18 and 4 months, and Astrid was nearly 19, about six months older than Hiccup. On this particular day that we just started talking about, Astrid and Hiccup were at it again, seeing who would win the war of tongues this time. This time (unlike in chapter one) Hiccup won, just as Toothless and Stormfly came into the clearing,  
unnoticed by the couple, Toothless and Stormfly slowly backed out of the clearing with wide eyes as Toothless asked Stormfly "How in the world did they find our spot?"  
of course, it would have just been a grunt and lift of his eyebrow to you and me, but since I am writing this story you guys know what he meant. "I got nothing"  
Stormfly replied. They had been making out, too... Well, the dragon version of making out at least... kinda more of nuzzling in a very affectionate manner, but they just could not fit their lips together the way they saw their riders doing. They had some things beween them too, and since they were two different species of dragon,  
they kept their relationship more private, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch were the 3 dragons who didn't know. Meatlug had asked them what was going on when she found them together in the woods. She had been kept in the loop from then on because she had threatened to spill the beans to every other dragon on the island, of which there were not many since they had just been tamed recently.

Hiccup's lips were soft against Astrid's as they finished their makeout session. As they did, they both fell into a pile of leaves conveniently positioned right next to where they were standing "I love you Astrid" he said in a soft whisper heard only by Astrid. "I love you too, Hiccup" he responded as she pulled him into yet another kiss (yes, I did not use the word smooch this time, that has more lips than a kiss) and they kissed for what seemed like forever.

Author's note: I don't know how to put the comment thingies here so if one of you can tell me that would be great. Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter it would be great if you could share them via reviews. bye and sorry for the late upload. 


	3. CH3 I'm sorry, guys

Hello to all readers still reading... I am very sorry that I did not update my story a lot because I had problems with the internet, and my computer

There is good news, and bad news...

Bad news first...

I am not able to continue Over The End... I know you all wanted more, but I just can't continue it.

Hey, at least I can give you good news, (jesus, stop your damn yelling.)

I am starting a new story... about Splatoon!

I know it is maybe not what everyone wanted, but I just got a wii u and splatoon so please deal with the first few chapters.

Thanks, guys.  
Your amazing author,  
Awesomedude2106

P.S. My new splatoon story is called Splashed by Love. Hopefully you enjoy it, and again, it WILL be a love story, kinda like this one was... 


End file.
